Dark Magic & Bite Marks
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru loved to be then one to give pain, but he feared if he touched her, he would meet his end because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt she would become a very real weakness, and he would rather kill them both than to accept that. Her blood was like dark magic. Oh it fed his beast alright in the most animalistic way.
1. Chapter 1

It should come to no surprise to anyone that Sesshomaru liked pain; mostly, he liked to be the one giving pain. He wasn't known as the dark prince of death for nothing; he lived by the meaning of his name quite well. Humans and demons alike feared him, those who were smart and valued life, respected him, and those were dumb, well, let's just say he granted their death wish.

Making someone scream in bone-crushing pain was a tune he was quite used to, and when he wanted someone dead, it would be so.  
Except for one person, her.

The smell of blood boosted his memory of war, all except hers, and while the pain he gave to many fed his demonic side in a dark nature, almost evil, her pain seemed to do something entirely different to him; oh, it fed his beast alright in the most animalistic way but his body also reacted to her pain as well. At first, when he failed to kill her, he was angry, really angry, not bother, not inconvenienced, angry, and then his brother went and took his arm off with the sword the dumb wench pulled out.

After calming, he decided she deserved to live only because she did just that; she lived, the first and only person to live and tell about it. Then she had to go a hit him with one of her arrows; respect was immediate, anyone who could land him was a force to be reckoned with, and even he was wise enough to know that. Her power was large; his father would have in intrigued by this human if you could even call her that; she was clearly human, yet he wasn't so sure he could put her in their category. At first, save these few things, he ignored her, did not regard her, not someone he thought about unless standing in front of him; only then would he acknowledge her existence if need.

But then he smelt her blood.

Her blood hit him heavy even from miles away; her blood was like pure magic, it was so heavy it brought a copper taste to his mouth just by smelling it, and it made his fangs elongate without his consent.

It quickly became apparent to him that even though she had a lot of power hidden in her tiny body, pain and suffering followed her like a dark shadow. Of course, her friends were to blame; she should have been trained a long time ago. Of course, when he learned she was the reason for his dark rise, he almost wanted to kill her again, then when he found out she was the holder of the jewel, her power made sense, though she was far more powerful than his half brother and half-dead clay lover and she was influential in her own right.

Then, he learned that she was not of this time; she was immune to time; he wondered if anyone really understood what that meant for her; law made by the Gods did not abide by her; she was sorta like a child of the Gods above, not so much a goddess and not quite a celestial being, again he could not figure out what category to put her in, she wasn't just human, there was no way. Of course, she wasn't demonic; she was holy, overly pure bring and pink, and he hated it; her light was annoying, smothering, and even though he was sure his own demonic aura could have her summitting she was one not to gamble with.

Her ability to befriend people also annoyed him; she was like a happy fucking fairy throwing out love dust and turning the evilest of demonic creatures into butterflies; it made him sneer. The weak would fall to her magic charm, not him, never him. Of course, he was never close enough or around long enough to find out more.

But he didn't need to be close to know that she had a band of men after her 'love' and while he did admit, her power was something to admire and not trifle with, and he could admit she was quite easy on the eyes, especially when riled up and wild, and he did admit to any other being she would be a prize, but not to him, he wanted to keep his distance from her in every possible way and not because he was scared, because he was scared of nothing, it was merely that, he hated every part of her being, and not because she seemed human, something else bugged him about her, rubbed him the wrong fucking way, though he could not pinpoint why.

And at first, he simply ignored the group; he had more pressing matters, like finding Naraku. But then he found himself always on the same path as the little group; it was almost annoying. They were getting closer to the end, closer to Naraku, and the more jewels they found, the more battles they found, which led to his current problem.  
Her, yet again her.

He had joined the group, which now also held a wolf and two other wolves that he just as well kill; they were useless, of course, they were all useless, which again led to his current problem, her.

It was another day and another fight, and she once again found her self met with pain, it did seem to love the girl, and to his amazement, she seemed to take it all rather well, which also led to his current problem, her.

She skidded on her belly right to his feet. He could smell the blood already and watched as her body twitched in pain; he made no move to help her. She panted for a moment before getting on all fours; lucky for her, all the men were busy, or he was sure they would be looking at her backside. Her tiny hand fisted in the dirt as she growled? Then her head snapped up to look at him. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

He did not grace her with an answer; she rolled her eyes and slowly stood; his eyes drifted down, her shirt torn, her midsection now bleeding with scratches and was dirty; she was panting but otherwise didn't bat an eye. She sighed heavily and spun around, "Stupid demons!" She said under her breath, but he heard her. She squatted down and picked up her bow and arrow and held it tight, moving her feet. He could make out the lines in her muscles at her legs; she had powerful legs. Her elbow raised, and he felt the rise of her power, holy and clean and purifying, and it was expanding, and even he took a step back "Hit the mark,"

Her arrow flung with a tharp of her bow sting, and his keen hearing could pick up the sound of a crack of power, and then it hit its mark, and he watched, in both amazement and disgust as the demonic being was instantly purified, her power crawled up the being as it were a snake slowly choking its prey.

The jewel fell, and she lowered her arm, but her power snapped behind her,

"Was that aimed at me?" He asked in his normal unemotional tone,

She didn't grace him with an answer. Instead, it was his brother who spoke: "What the fuck Sesshomaru, what's the point of you here if you're not going to help?"

She turned to look at him, and he ran his claw hands down his hair " It is not I who holds the sword who can strike down 100 demons now am I, little brother,"

Inuyasha growled, "You got a fucking sword, asswhole!"

"And you have a Miko,"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"If you cant not dispatch of a worthless, weak demon such as that yourself, train the Miko; it is obvious you can not protect her."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Inuyasha was also the cause of his current problem, which was her. She was powerful yet untrained, and her group of friends, even all together, could not protect her, which is why she was always met with pain and blood and while he was not the one giving her said pain, he found that it pleased his beast to watch her receive such pain, he did not engage simply because he wanted to smell her blood and see her hurt. Still, when she toughed it out and gritted teeth, he found her utterly attractive to the point his inner beast growled to be released and show her real pain and pleasure, and that was his current predicament, and it pissed him off to no end.

Sesshomaru loved to be then one to give pain, but he feared if he touched her, he to would meet his end because he knew, knew without a shadow of a doubt she would become a very real weakness, and he would rather kill them both than to accept that.

So for now, he could only watch and pray that soon this would come to an end, and the Miko would return and release her powerful hold she didn't even know she had on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, we need to find water; we need to get you cleaned up," Sango said, worried as she walked up to her friend. Apparently, Sesshomaru's words about protecting her stung a little.

Kagome looked down, "Yeah, you right."

"Just use your magic and let's get going," Inuyasha huffed

"I'm not wasting my power on something like this; besides, it doesn't clean me, and my shirt is half gone!" As if he had not noticed.

"What the fuck does it matter? You run around half-naked anyway!" He yelled.

"SIT, BOY!" Her face went red, and she stomped her foot.

Sesshomaru liked his brother's pain as well; that sit word was becoming his favorite word.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "Water, or do you have anything to say?" She snapped at him.

He narrowed his eyes; while he didn't mind her sharp tongue sometimes, only because it was amusing, he would be damned if she would talk to him like that.

"Do not forget who it is your speaking to woman, least I add to your blood loss" He was allowed to start it; she was not. "Come,"

It was decided since all the men craved to have the Miko, that he would stand guard while the woman bathed.

He stood out of sight but within a second notice of them and could hear quite well. He found water not far from the battle deep enough for them to bathe. Sango helped Kagome; this wasn't really a nighttime bath so much a late afternoon rinse; she could not make camp to cook in her state. The water was cold, and she shivered and then hissed as Sango, from the banks, poured the water over Kagome's belly.

Sesshomaru stood still but swallowed hard at the sound of her hiss; it made his blood move just a little faster.

Sango grabbed Kagome's medical soap as she called it, and handed it over. Kagome was careful, "Ugh, this is going to be so sore tomorrow."

"Hopefully, it will be a rest day," Sango spoke,

"I doubt it; this I can handle, slow aching soreness is so different."

Sango smiled,

"Ok, I'm done."

"So which do you want, my extra slayer outfit, one of the wolves outfits or Inuyasha fire rat?"

"Yeah, I think ill pass on what Kouga wears," They giggled, "Do you mind if I borrow yours until I can buy something or get home?"

"Not at all, be right back."

Sango passed Sesshomaru to get what Kagome needed and quickly returned.

"Medicine first, the wrapping then outfit," Sango said, pulling the things out; she had learned a lot from her friend.

"This is going to sting like hell," Kagome said as she walked out of the water, placing a towel around her waist.

"Sorry," Sango started to dab with cleanser, and she was right. It stung, she hissed, and then hissed again and curled her toes. Sesshomaru could do nothing more than guess what her face looked like; his blood started to heat up, wishing she was doing more than just hissing.

Sango worked quickly to put the other things on and wrap her friend up so that her skin did not stick to the outfit. Kagome quickly dressed, careful not the bend too much, and put her hair up. "This ok?"

"Yep!"

"Great,"

Sango passed him first, then she did, his eyes followed her figure, and he sized her up one over in the outfit. It hugged her way too much but didn't show enough skin; he liked seeing her bruises and blood.

Of course, the wolves whistle, and Miroku blushed at the sight; somehow, the slayer outfit seemed a little more revealing on her than it did Sango. Though the slayer was strong in her own right, Kagome was just built differently. While he had not been looking, Sesshomaru noticed.

Kagome had plump but not overly big breast, perky, and notable for breeding and feeding. Sango was tall and thin in both the legs and midsection, whereas Kagome as somewhat tall and more even out in the midsection. You could not tell it yet because she had not given birth, but she had a nice set of hips. Her hair was nice and always clean. Her skin, when she wasn't meeting dirt, was also clean. She was well-groomed, and he had learned from her future that being clean was the norm. That was a welcomed bit of info. Most humans stunk in one manner or another.

But he didn't like the outfit. She was a Miko, not a slayer though she could very well slay almost any demon.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the wolves.

"K, better," Leave it Inuyasha to throw in an insult.

"Hopefully, this will protect your skin a little more," Sango noted as they started to make camp.

Sesshomaru let a personal snort that no one heard. He could not believe what he was thinking. He hoped not. He wanted something to peel that shit off her skin; he wanted to see her blood and watch her face as she cried out.

Damn, it was getting worse. He could still smell her blood. He took his leave of them like always. He would not eat and would not join them in nightly conversation; no, he would leave to get away from her and only return before dawn, and he looked forward to it at least this night he did. For she would indeed be sore, and he would take mild pleasure in her groans and facial expressions, and he would watch every move of that damn girl's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched in silent pleasure as Kagome woke and struggled to stand. Sango aided her, and Kagome breathed.

"Dont tell me you need to go home, Kagome," Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku spoke, "She was hurt; Naraku can wait another day,"

"It is no good for her to fight in her current condition," Sango said,

"Let her go; we can move on," Kikyo coldly spoke.

"Guys, really, I'm ok just sore,"

Sesshomaru said nothing but knew that she would fight, but she would be pretty useless in this state. If it got bad enough, he would have to protect her because these idiots couldn't, and she couldn't protect herself. They were all useless.

He decided to say nothing but began to take the lead of the pack.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"I guess that's the end of that," Miroku said, gathering his staff. The wolves said nothing bit followed after the demon Lord.

Kagome and Sango took up that back. Sesshomaru could hear every grunt she made, every hiss and every sigh. Their journey took them uphill and to rocky terrain. She slipped on sliding rock; Sango caught her hand. "Kagome!"

She was sweating now, her body fighting.

"Clutz," Inuyasha said under his breath.

A small rock met with his head, "I heard that!" Kagome yelled while gaining her footing. Sesshomaru once again gave her credit. It was obvious she needed rest; she was fighting it not to show that them. What was she trying to prove, and to who was she trying to prove it to? It didn't matter if they kept going, she would be useless and not able to fight, and he wanted her engaged. But would good would his toy be if she were dead?"

"We will stop on the flat," Sesshoamru said, which was just up ahead.

"Who died and made you boss!" Inuyasha snapped,

"Father," He was the oldest and the Alpha, "You are welcome to challenge that."

"Inuyasha Kagome does need a rest," Miroku needed a rest; hell, all the humans did. It was well into midday.

The wolves didn't wait; they made their way up to the flat where they all dropped down like tried dogs. They turned into their demonic beings and licked their feet. Sesshomaru also made his way up and stood against rock. Kikyo went further and way, Inuyasha followed. Miroku found slight shade under a well-grown bolder. Sango helped Kagome up then helped her sit before she joined Miroku.

The sun was hot, but Sesshomaru could see clouds forming; rain was on its way.

Kagome laid back, and he moved his eyes to her. She breathed in and out heavy. "Sango, I have no idea how you do this; this outfit is hot,"

She winced, and Sesshomaru took in a deeper breath, "The sweat is stinging,"

"Then change, but stop your moaning," Sesshomaru spoke to her shock,

Kouga took human form and held up the fur with a goofy smile.

"My skirt is dirty but not torn ill put that back on,"

"But, your shirt?" Sango stated,

Kagome looked at Kouga and sighed. She would have to wear one of their leather chest plates, which cover her breast and ribs but leave her hurt midsection exposed. She groaned, but there was no way she could stay in the slayer outfit. Sango helped her. They applied new medication and wrapped her midsection, which would help with the exposer. The plate was tied into place, and she slipped on her skirt.

"I look ridiculous,"

"I duno you kinda looked like a warrior, and it's not much different than Kouga mates outfit,"

She still felt stupid.

They came back, and Sesshomaru eyed her. He was hoping to get an eye full of her midsection, but she took precautions being around the drooling wolves; he could not blame her. She said down and laid back. She was no longer hot and no longer stung. Half an hour ticked by before she shot up.

"A jewel shard,"

Everyone stood ready for battle.

Inuyasha came around the corner, "Where?!"

Kagome looked around. "It's bouncing around and coming in fast," Her eyes darted. "There, no there?"

Inuyasha growled, "Come on Kikyo,"

They bolted in one direction, the wolves in another.

"Wait, guys!" Kagome called,

"I feel something as well," Miroku said. "We will go up,"

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Kagome asked,

"You said it's bouncing. Could it be more than one?"

"It's small,"

"Maybe shards of shards?" Miroku asked,

In a blink, Sesshomaru vanished,

Kagome groaned and stood. "Fine, let's go up,"

Miroku and Sango pressed forward with Kagome slowly behind them. It happened so fast. Small demons with small shards zoomed past, Miroku and Sango took to battle with a super-fast enemy. Kagome tried to get her footing as thunder rolled in the background but lost her footing and landed on her butt. It knocked her breath away but not enough to render her useless; her bow went up.

It was apparent now, these demons meant to separate them, and Sesshomaru flew back just in time to see Kagome slide down the steep rocky hill she had just climbed up. Her grunted cry had his nostrils flaring. Unable to recover fast, a sly fast demon flew up her legs, severing the skin.

She screamed, and blood started to pour, and his eyes bled red with pure, unfiltered pleasure.

But it was her cry that enacted his beast to respond to her need. First, he had to save her; then, he could taste her. There was no way he was going to be able to fight that amount of blood. But hell if he wasn't going to die trying.

She would not bring him to his knees.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please join my Fb page Onlyaftermidnight.

Please consider supporting your writer :) Venmo - Onlyaftermidnight


	4. Chapter 4

He dispatched the small demon before looking around. Everyone had been separated, and now a storm was coming. Sesshomaru looked up at the now darkening sky as cold droplets started to fall on him.

Kagome screamed and held her leg. He had to close his eyes and try to calm down, but it was of little use; her blood alone sent his boiling, nevermind her painful screams. He cursed it all before kneeling and picking her up, mindful of the leg. He had to find shelter and fix the leg and fast. Being teased and turned on my minor pain was one thing; this was a whole other level that he wasn't at all ready for.

"Sesshomaru," She cried. Damn, he needed her to be quiet.

"Stop talking," He snapped,

Her head went back, and she groaned, still holding her leg. "I'm losing to much blood,"

He knew that he needed to think, but this human female was making it hard. How the mighty fall. He flew back down the rough terrain and back to the thick forest, there had to be old shacks around here, and he needed to find one before the sky fell out. He smelt for wood and old human traces of scent till he finally came to an old hut, he hopped it was abandoned. He kicked open the door, and by the looks of it, it was. The fireplace had old wood, and the soup cooker was knocked over on the floor, and there were spider webs on the roof and in the old soup cooker. There was an old chair and an old bed but other than that nothing. He could not put her on either thing.

"You will have to stand," He said, putting her against the wall. She cried out but leaned on her one good leg against the wall. Now he had to figure out what the hell to do. She wasn't trained enough to heal herself, and even if she was, he doubts she would have and the energy to do so. He looked at her; her face was already losing color. He knelt, tossing his swords down to get them out of the way. "Be still,"

She bit her lip and nodded, let him know she heard him.

He grabbed her thigh, and she was in too much pain to even care where his hands were.

The cut was very, very deep; he could see torn muscle.

"You must try to purify the infection," He said.

With a shaky bloody hand, she hovered above the rather long cut. It went from her knee up to her thigh. With what little she had left, she sent out purification, it burned her, and she cried out before losing the power.

"Be still," He snapped, his eyes still red. As much as he wanted to taste the blood, he wished he could spill it; he knew if he did, he might not be able to stop whatever happened next. But her leg needed to be sealed, and she could not do it, and there was nothing around to heal it, and even then, it would take time.

Fuck.

He growled. It had to be done; he had to do it. Oh, it was going to be pure pleasure for him; the only thing that would have made it better is if he had given her the cut himself. But fuck it. He held her leg tight, his own claws baring down on her skin. She didn't seem to care. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and took the first lick, starting at her knee.

Even in her pain, she felt it. "What are you doing?" She managed to grunt, but she knew what he was going, just shocked he was doing it—touching her, much less licking her.

"Shut up," He said darkly,

She went silent other than her groans and cries of pain.

With each lick, his blood got hotter; with each inch, he went up, the harder he got with need, with each grunt, the more dark seductive images played in his mind. Kagome's' head went back against the wood, and she shook with both fear, pain, and relief. Outside, the rain came down hard. He was halfway up her tight before he moved his body closer, his hands going a little higher up her thigh.

She was still in so much pain; she didn't care.

Up he went, his mouth following up the major cut, his saliva slowly healing the torn muscle. He reached the top of her leg where he pulls her skirt up more, turns his head sideways, and covered her thigh with his mouth in a sucking motion. Heat engulfed him; his cock could not get any harder; it was almost to the point it hurt. Bunching up her skirt, his hands went to hold her hips down as he sucked on the last part of her wound.

She moaned, and that was it; he was destroyed. If she were lethal, he would be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain was still there but subsiding.

She looked down through her lashes at him as he sucked her upper thigh. Her mind was foggy with pain; her brain was trying to catch up.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, knew what was about to happen. He pulled back and licked her thigh again, starting at her knee and slowly going up, but he didnt stop.

His mouth left her thigh and went to her womanhood, straight to her panties.

She sucked in air, and her eyes went wide, but words could not form in her mouth.

Sesshomaru, not giving two fucks ripped from her underwear and latched on to the sweet spot. The pain intoxicated him, but now he needs the release of it all. His mouth moved against her heat, and she could not even stop him.

The pain slowly gave way to pleasure, something she had never felt before.

Her heart was erratic, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the blood loss. She managed to get her hands to his shoulders. He moved her unhurt leg over one of those said shoulders and deepened his suck on her female.

All she could do was moan. She could not fight it, could not form words; her body was in shock; she was in shock.

He was thankful for that because he needed this. Hell, she might not have been aware, but she needed it.

She was too tiny to fight against him, but she could have told him to stop, done anything, but it was as if she forgot how to speak. That was until he groaned against her.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," She barely managed to get it out. "Im, I-" Hell, she didn't know, and then she cried out in womanly pleasure. It was a sweet tune to his ears. His cock was so hard he thought he would bust right then and there. He pulled back, sitting back on his heels, and she fell right into his lap where her hips moved, riding out the wave of whatever it was she feeling for the first time.

His hand fisted into her hair; he could not cum like this, refused to cum like this. He was saving that as hard as it was, as painful as it was.

"Stop," He said; if she kept moving against him, he was going to cum.

She froze and shivered. He stood, taking her with him.

He had to get out of this hut. He turned and saw the old table and hopped the wood was strong enough to hold her because he had to put her down and had to get away from her before he did more than just taste her.

He wasn't ready for this, much less that.

Actually had very little intention of fucking her. Teasing her, playing with her, getting turned on, and coming to his own relief maybe but the fact that he was moments away from just bending her over and fucking the daylight out of her freaked even him out.

He was stronger than that. Hell, female demoness could not even trick him into their bed.

But here he was ready to fuck her, and she wasn't even trying.

He sat her down and backed away slowly; this was bad, very bad.

Her eyes met his, and he looked at her a moment; blood was all over her. Her hair was wild, and her chest heaved with fast-bated breath.

No one had ever looked more beautiful to him and that put fear in him.

How could she, this tiny human, hold such over him without even trying? What kind of curse was this. His pleasure and need vanished, and it was replaced with anger.

He was angry at her for something that was not even her fault.

Why didn't she stop him? She could have stopped him, could have said anything. Why didn't she yell at him, hit him, tell him to stop?

Perhaps she wanted it; perhaps she was just like the rest of them.

"Foolish woman,"

"What?" She said, worn out and confused,

"You are no different than the rest of your kind,"

"What are you talking about?" Her head was spinning and hurting. "Stop blaming my humanity," She managed to snap.

"You are no human," Anger built. "Why didn't you stop me,"

But Kagome's head was hurting worse; her whole body was starting to hurt. "I think im going to faint,"

"Then faint," He said,

Her eyes looked at his one more time before they rolled back, and she did just that.

* * *

JOIN ME ON FB- ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT

Like my content, consider feeding me Venmo Onlyaftermidnight

BUY MY Romantic Adult book at most Ebook outlets The Alpha of Dragons! $3.99


End file.
